One in Flight
by TenshiKachuu
Summary: Songfic time! Here's another, kinda the sequel to "Sunsets in the Drops of Jupiter" More sadness...blablahblah..Enjoy!


Behold: A Songifc! Its sad, terribly so....anywho, R&R. I'm low on inspiration. Or insanity, or whatever you would like to call it.   
  
AIC, Pioneer, whoever owns Wufei. I own the female character. So, back off! ;)  
  
Lifehouse owns Only One, and I own the rest of this fic. Steal, and I'll hunt you down like the rabid squirrel you are and use your furry body to make me a Davy Crockett hat.   
  
Well, I take back that low on insanity comment.....  
  
Anywho, kiddies, behold the product of little sleep, less food, and no inspiration.   
  
* * *   
  
*she's got a pretty smile  
it covers up the poison that she hides *  
  
She looked beautiful. Wufei thought, his mind remembering her. His eyes had followed her lithe body in the mass of others. Kami, does she look...but it all hides the evil, the weakness within, he reminded himself. The way she tempts me...a dark angel...a shadow with the promise of matter...  
  
*she walks around in circles in my head   
waiting for a chance to take me   
a chance to break me  
a chance to take me down now*  
  
Wufei remembered her. How she moved, he had felt something inside him give way..something he hadn't wanted to be there..But was there nonetheless.. The way she captivated him...captured his thoughts...  
  
*I see this burden you gave me   
is too much to carry   
too much to bury inside   
I guess you're the only one *  
  
He wanted to go, to tell her...but she had made her choice. She was with Shinigami, flirting, laughing talking....living while he could not...would not...  
  
*that nobody changes  
I guess you're the only one left standing when everything else goes down   
you're still the only one,   
you're still the only one*  
  
After all this time, all that had happened, and she still didn't know...how could she? He had never told her.....Wufei took another swig of the liquor, the harsh liquid dulling his searing memories...  
  
*it's all shallow  
and all so appealing   
I'm up to my ankles   
and I'm drowning anyway in a sea   
of sarcastic faces  
familiar places   
where everything looks quite the same here   
it's all confusingly amusing  
bitter and tainted*  
  
Even in black, even in a group of drunkingly moving bodies, she was pure, untainted...only his world was polluted... The way her hair shone in the sun...how her eyes were deepest blue...These were his dreams. The nightmares that visited him nightly...his fallen angel....his shadow warrior....  
  
*the picture you painted to me  
I guess you're the only one  
that nobody changes   
I guess you're the only one left standing when everything else goes down  
you're still the only one   
who will never change faces   
I guess you're the only one left standing when everything else goes down *  
  
Wufei stood, moving towards his memory. He had that little sketch she had done of Nataku..but now, it looked so foreign...like her face...beautiful but foreign...and cold...  
  
*just 'cause it's all in your head   
doesn't mean it has to be in mine   
don't believe what you said   
still can't get it out of my mind   
I've tried to find myself in approval  
I've already been there already done that it   
got me nowhere it brought me nothing   
but a good place to hide in   
no one to confide in now*  
  
A part of him wanted everything she was to him out of his mind, out of his life, but she was a part of him now. There was no way he could live without her...how had he? Before, it seemed so easy...just breath...but now...  
  
*I guess you're the only one   
that nobody changes   
I guess you're the only one  
who will never change faces  
I guess you're the only one*  
  
She was his constant, and when she left...Wufei looked down at the ocean, felt the wind caress his cheek. Yes, a fitting death for a coward. Flight...he would be with his angel again...angel and warrior, beautiful and foreign, stranger and lover.....  
  
The bottle slipped from his hands. He stepped to the edge...so close....Was that her voice? Yes...  
  
"Wu...Saiai....I love you...."  
  
Warm arms, gentle in their hold. Lavendar on the night air...  
  
Flight.  
  
* * *   
  
Well, there it is. All C&C goes to me...  
~TenshiKachuu 


End file.
